


Bites

by suoye



Series: #N種料理肉的方法 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 盾冬｜美隊2到3時間背景設定的妄想梗
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: #N種料理肉的方法 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665211
Kudos: 2





	Bites

血清強化了新陳代謝、增強體格，美國隊長擁有非人類所有的傑出體能，而其中最令大家稱羨的是他的復原能力，雖說不足以和金剛狼媲美，卻已經夠快了。然而現在這個優點，變成令人煩惱的大問題。  
最近風靡的熱門照片就是臉頰貼著紗布的隊長，復仇者大廈前總會有埋伏的人想捕捉這樣的畫面。各種猜測與推論滿天飛，一無所知的聯盟的成員們被五花八門的問題纏的煩，索性不到大廈，大家分散到各地參與不同的任務。  
身為隊長的Steve有點困擾，他真的不習慣用電子產品與夥伴們遠距離開會，但他也拿門外那些記者一點辦法都沒有。  
「Cap，你的臉到底出了什麼問題？任何疑難雜症我都能幫你想到辦法，你想換張臉都行啊～」Tony懶洋洋的聲音從通訊器傳出。  
「Tony今天有什麼情況？」  
「回答我的問題，金髮小帥哥。」Tony含糊的不清的抗議，一聽就知道在往嘴裡塞東西吃。  
「你才要回答問題！」黑寡婦冷冷的說「隊長，我和Bruce的任務一卻順利。」  
「是的，非常順利。」博士附和「實在太順利，怎麼會這麼順利？是不是有什麼環節我沒注意到？又…」  
「好的，愛操心博士就讓Natasha想辦法安撫，我來與各位分享今天我在美麗的記者小姐那邊聽到的小道消息…」  
「Steve，我和Vision要繼續去準備晚餐了，顯然Mr. Stark沒有什麼建設性的事情要報告。」Wanda無比諷刺地說。  
「Wanda，Tony是在關心隊長。」Vision忠心的替前主人開脫。  
「說得好！Wanda你要多聽聽你準老公的話…」  
Wanda直接切掉通話，很不給人面子。  
「嘖嘖嘖，你瞧瞧這規矩都不懂的小女生有多囂張，你該多多跟她談談什麼叫禮貌，隊長。」  
「謝謝你的建議，Tony。」Steve淡定的回答，與Tony相處久了，他在怎麼笨也有一套對付的方法。「那我們今天就談到這裡？」  
除了Tony還在鍥而不捨的胡亂猜測原因外，其他人逐一道別結束通話，最後鋼鐵人的一個猜測嚇的Steve直接截斷通訊，隊長盯著他反應比腦袋迅速的手，心裡一陣寒意。  
秘密終究還是守不住。

夜晚降臨，紐約的夜晚燈火通明，復仇者大廈的標誌在夜空下為城市的夜景更添風采。  
Steve就住在附近的大樓，臥室的窗戶能看見每天上班的地方與皎潔月光作伴的景色。  
美國隊長獨自一人坐在臥室的床上，臉上的紗布早就被取下，臉頰上仍有淡淡的痕跡，手裡抓著一本永遠都看不完似的磚頭書， 心思卻完全不在上頭。他清澈的藍色眼睛望向窗外，盯著月光出神。  
窗台上突然傳出金屬摩擦運轉的機械聲響，然後就是玻璃被人慢慢推開的細小聲音。  
一個黑色的手掌出現在窗邊，然後是一個戴著鴨舌帽看不清面孔的身影完整的出現，並沒有將窗全部推開，男人遍熟練的鑽進屋內，輕巧的落在臥房內的地板上，沒發出其他聲響。  
從外面入侵的人背著月光，彷彿回到自己家裡一般泰然自若的深入房內，筆直的朝Steve的方向前進。  
隊長給予來訪者一定的信任，仍維持同樣姿勢靜靜的靠坐在床上等待。  
來人摘下帽子隨手丟在窗台，雙手戴著機車專用的黑色手套，齊肩的黑長髮有些零亂，暗紅色的棉T與連帽外套的搭配意外的居家親民，如果忽略闖入的方式的話，這樣的打扮在紐約隨處可見。  
「想喝什麼，Bucky？」Steve闔上書。  
男人走到床邊，沉默的摘掉手套，露出在月光下特別冰冷的金屬右手。「水。」  
聽到答案的Steve立刻下床準備，如果是其他復仇者聯盟的成員，肯定會很驚訝他仍待在紐約，但是這裡只有Steve，而美國隊長，基本上已經和他的『好朋友』會面太多次，實在驚訝不起來。  
裝好水的Steve發現Bucky沒有跟上來，沿路走回臥房。  
Bucky全身赤裸的站在床邊，金屬手臂與肉體連接的可怕疤痕一覽無遺，但他結實的肌肉構成的曲線遠勝於疤痕的猙獰，混合殘酷疼痛的性感，衝突的吸引力讓人忘記呼吸。  
一陣強烈灼熱感直衝Steve的下腹，他把水放在矮櫃上，慌亂的拉上窗簾，動作還沒完成，就被扳過頭來段舌吻。  
Steve立刻熱情的回應，一回生兩回熟，剛開始彆扭的害羞早拋在腦後。性愛的像是毒品一樣令人上癮，一旦一方主動索求，就得要在發洩一兩次之後才能重返現實。  
他順著對方手的牽引從腰部順勢往下滑，捏捏Bucky結實的臀部，右手食指無預警的直接往裡面戳。金屬的手臂回敬緊的讓隊長有點呼吸困難的摟抱，汗濕的手掐住Steve挺立的陰莖貼上自己的，動作稍嫌粗魯的上下擼動。  
他們吻到快要窒息才鬆開彼此的舌頭，急促的喘幾口氣後又再度貼在一起，吻到舌頭發酸。  
Steve用左右手的食指將男人的後穴撐開，他知道Bucky會痛，但是一點點的疼痛能讓他放鬆更快，自己也能更快插入。沒等到他塞進第四根手指，Bucky就急切的將兩人往床上帶，Steve配合的倒在床上。  
Bucky知道Steve對他總是給予全部的信任，往後躺時他完全沒有查看，這需要多強大的心理才能做到？Steve是個很好的床伴，在床上能帶給他極致的愉悅，但他討厭這種苦澀又快樂的感覺，特別是現在Steve臉頰發紅，藍色的眼睛直直盯著他的樣子，眼裡太多的情感讓他不願意正視，而瞳孔反射出來的自己更是陌生。  
他打開腿跨坐在Steve身上，這個姿勢他們熟練的很，沒幾秒Steve就已經在Bucky的體內，那種充實的感覺讓兩人舒服的呻吟。  
提起，然後落下。  
一直反覆，速度越來越快。  
他們就像被微調器持續轉緊的琴弦，一直繃著等到斷裂的瞬間，最後那幾點時間臥房理只有肉體撞擊的聲音，兩個人都憋氣期待高潮的降臨。  
然後，他們等到了。  
Steve掐住Bucky的大腿根部，將他緊緊的壓在他們交合的位置，任Bucky哼著射在自己的胸口和臉上，然後咬緊牙根全數釋放在他痙攣的體內。  
Bucky俯身一邊喘氣一邊舔去Steve臉頰上的精液，在昨晚留下的吻痕上有補上幾個吻。  
Steve猜想這是Bucky為他惹來的麻煩的道歉，吻從他的臉頰一直往下到他的胸口，在他那裡留下幾個吻痕之後，爽快的往旁邊一翻平躺在床上，也不管精液是不是會濺出來弄髒床單。  
努力平息腦海裡淡藍色床單被液體染成深色的情色畫面，Steve撐起身體下床去拿櫃子上的水。

隔天早上，Steve抓著胸口有點發癢的暗紅色瘀痕，瞇著眼睛重新把大開的窗簾拉上，正準備回頭再睡一小時的時候，他的窗戶又被推開了。  
紅色的不速之客用相當興奮的口氣劈頭就問道：「隊長，你臉上的痕跡究竟是哪個美女咬…哇喔！」  
Steve實在不知道怎麼解釋胸口上的吻痕，而鋼鐵人一臉促狹的笑容讓他有非常不好的預感。≣


End file.
